


Life, in Four Movements

by Lisafer



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Forum: Goldenlake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at four moments in the lives of Alanna and George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, in Four Movements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldenlake's Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goldenlake%27s+Ren).



**Nobile**

“How are you liking life at the Swoop?” Alanna asked the night of their betrothal.

“Well enough,” George answered. “I’ve had to oversee a number of repairs to make it respectable.”

A low chuckle escaped her. “I never thought I’d see the day when you wanted to be respectable.”

“I don’t want to be respectable,” he said, feigning offense. “I said I wanted my home to be. I wanted to make it fit for a lass who’s family is from the Book of Gold.”

Alanna scoffed. “As if that matters.”

“Don’t pretend it doesn’t.”

“I don’t care that you’re not noble born. I don’t care that my family’s from the Book of Gold.”

“Your opinion isn’t shared with Coram.”

“I could’ve married Jon and Coram would’ve sniffed that the Contés are from the Book of Silver.” She kissed him sweetly. “I love you, George, and I’d marry you even if you were still the King of Thieves.”

“Ah, but wouldn’t that life be simpler!” He rolled onto his back with a sigh. “I’d know my place instead of worryin’ about it.”

“Being noble isn’t that much more complicated. Just act like you’re superior and people will begin to believe it.”

 

**Ostinato**

“I can’t believe he would have the audacity to accuse me of lying about–”

“Lass, we’ve been through this at least twenty times, and yellin’ now isn’t going to change anyone’s mind about a gods-cursed thing.”

Violet eyes flashed and Alanna – no, the Lioness – placed her hands on her hips. “You’re taking his side, aren’t you, George? Let me guess, you and Jon sit around complaining that I can’t let it go. Do you agree with Jon’s instruction, too?”

George pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten before speaking. “I think it’ll save a lot of time to not challenge everyone who suggests you magicked yourself into your shield. You once said that if you fought everyone who was stupid, you wouldn’t have time left in the day to eat.”

Alanna exhaled sharply, visibly deflating. “I hate it when you use my own words against me.”

“So you won’t challenge haMinch to a duel?”

“Jon won’t let me anyway.” She reconsidered. “Unless I can spin it in a manner that reflects poorly upon the king, of course.”

“Sometimes you play politics far too well, lass.”

She grinned crookedly. “But I learned it from the best, laddy-buck.” 

 

**Innig**

He rested one hand on her very swollen abdomen and kissed her softly. This pregnancy was nothing like the first, and George wanted to let her know that he was aware of the differences. “Thom’s in his bed,” he said softly.

“Peace and quiet at last,” she said with a laugh, carefully repositioning herself in her overstuffed arm-chair.

“I don’t think we’ll remember what either of those are, once these two are born.” It hadn’t been a surprise – twins ran in her family, after all – but George had been delighted when the healer confirmed Alanna’s suspicion.

Alanna frowned. “It will go well, won’t it?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“My mother didn’t make it through delivery.”

“She wasn’t as strong as you are – in body or in spirit.” George took her hand and sat on the arm of her chair. 

“And if I’m not?” Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

“We’ll learn to cope,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “I’ll raise Thom and the twins, and they’ll grow up knowing their ma was the best woman their crooked da ever met. I might even remember to feed them.”

“They don’t like it when you don’t.”

“You’d best not leave, then.”

 

**Lebhaft**

There was little in the world that was more satisfying that the thunk of a tiny body falling against her leather-clad body. The children learned all too quickly not to latch on to their mother when she wore her mail, but leather armor was perfect. Three little figures would fly at her as soon as she appeared near the castle wall, thudding against her as arms encircled her.

At first, seeing little Thom run toward her made her want to weep. He had barely been walking when she left him. 

Now, with Alan and Aly balanced on each hip, their little voices chattering in her ears – a cacophony of pure joy – Alanna reveled in their nearness. She asked Thom about his pet turtle (frozen, alas, to the stone walk) and randomly kissed the twins. 

This was the life she hadn’t known she had wanted. Each time she saw her children she was delighted with them. Aly was secretive and mischievous. Alan was accident-prone and easy to smile. And Thom was the apple of her eye.

And then there was George, and the way her heart still occasionally skipped a beat at the sight of him smiling over their children’s heads.


End file.
